haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Anse-à-Pitres
Anse-à-Pitres (Kreyol: Ansapit; English: "Clowns' Cove") is a commune in the Southeast Department of Haiti. Part of the Belle-Anse Arrondissement, it lies on the coast of the Caribbean Sea, approximately 140km (85 miles) south of Port-au-Prince, immediately adjacent to the border with D.R. The town occupies the southeasternmost corner of Haiti. , Haiti]] ]] , close to DR Border.]] About Located on the opposite side from it's cross-border trading partner of Pédernales, D.R., the city became cited as the least busiest of the four chief border crossings in Haiti. The characteristics of a Border town have long since held an impact on the city's culture and landscape, which remains to this day. As of 2015 Census, the town's population was 30,146, reflecting an increase of 16,000 (+116%) from the 13,844 counted in the 1998 Census. Its inhabitants are called Anse-à-Pitois. Anse-à-Pitres is in a region characterized by different eco-climatic conditions compared to the whole country. The annual rainfall is about 1900 millimeters (75 inches) and the altitude varies between 700 to 1500 meters (2300 to 5000 feet) in its second section. It enjoys a tropical climate and the average annual temperature is around 23.5°C (74.3°F). These conditions determine a terroir with strong productive potential of coffee. This "region" is classified by the Ministry of Agriculture of Natural Resources and Rural Development as a strategic area for coffee growing (INESA, 2001: 28). History The area known as Anse-à-Pitres was originally the Bois-Sec rural section of the Grand-Gosier township, located in the Saltrou Military District, at the extremity of the Southeast frontier. Its military post was called Anse-à-Pitres. In the session of the Chamber of September 2, 1891, the MP Estriplet proposed a bill for the erection of this military post in the 5th class commune. The boundary of the District of Saltrou to the southeast is the mouth of the Pedernales River or the Anses a Pitres, following the right bank of this river, and heading northwards to the crest of the Saddle Mountain Peak. For several years, a Frenchman, M.A. Mallet, has done an immense good to the population by creating agricultural establishments, unfortunately ruined by the revolutions, with a perseverance above all praise. • During the siege of Jacmel in 1800, the American frigate General-Green was anchored at Anse-à-Pitres. Toussaint Louverture sent a parliamentarian in charge of pleading to the Commander to establish his cruise ahead of Jacmel. A Few days later, the frigate intercepted communications between Bainet and the besieged city. • On January 8, 1870, President Salnave, fleeing the revolution of the triumphant Cacos in Port-au-Prince, found himself enroute on to Anses-à-Pitres, and wanted to force the passage of arms in hand. The Dominican General Cabral kept a post between Las Damas and Petit-Trou at Baëz. At the place called La Cuaba, a fight was fought between the Cabral’s men and those of Salnave. After a five-hour struggle, Salnave and his world were made prisoners and led to La Salina, from where Cabral informed the Government of the revolution of this important capture on January 10, 1870. The prisoners were taken to Fond Ravet where their surrender was made to General Montmorency Benjamin, Secretary of State for War. On the morning of January 15, the generals of Salnave's suite, Alfred Delva, Jean-Baptiste Errié, Saint-Lucien Emmanuel were executed at Croix-des-Bouquets, and Salnave went to Port-au-Prince where he was killed on the ruins of the National Palace after a brief judgement. , Haiti]] Geography Anse-à-Pitres is located at 18.0454° N, 71.7578° W. According to the IHSI, this commune has a total land area of 185.19 square kilometers (71.50 square miles), of which 121.16 km² (67%) is suburban, 39.58 km² (22%) is rural, and 4.45 km² (3%) is urban. It has two expansion areas: Aviation and La Saline, which are considered as "slums", two communal sections, and a district. It is bordered by the Western Department town of Fonds-Verrettes to the north, the Dominican Republic town of Pédernales to the east, and the town of Thiotte to the west. The Caribbean Sea bathes it to the southwest. The town is drained by the Pedernales River, which flows into the sea near the village. The terrain around Anse-à-Pitre is flat south, but to the northeast it is hilly. The highest point nearby is 1,785 meters (5,865 ft.) above sea level, 19.9 km (12 mi.) northeast of the village. Demographics Economy At the economic and financial level, the overall situation of l'Anse-à-Pitres is no different from that of the other communes of the Sud-Est. We notice the lack of hotel, pension, bank, port, and airport. Trade is the most important activity in the municipality. Trade is mainly with neighboring municipalities (Thiotte and Grand-Gosier) and with the neighboring republic via the border at Pédernales. In fact, a border market was built to serve people on both sides of the border. Agricultural activity is not very important in the commune, and the Ministry of Agriculture is not even represented here. Infrastructure Transportation Most roads are made of dirt and are ready for rehabilitation. The roads that connect the city with the communal sections are also dirt roads and those that connect between the communal sections consist of a path or a footpath. Education In the field of education, the Ministry of National Education is not represented in the commune. The Inspectors of the departmental office located in Jacmel visit the municipality when necessary. There is no kindergarten in the commune of Anse-à-Pitres . 21 schools, five of which were public and 16 private, were inventoried in the commune. At the secondary level, the municipality has only one school, with only three professors and thirty eight students. Health In terms of health, the Department of Public Health is not represented in the municipality. On the other hand, a health center with no bed and a clinic in the Quartier de Banane was inventoried. A physician and three auxiliary form the health personnel of these establishments. One will note however the existence of several centennial characters, some of which have reached the age of 112 years. Utilities The municipality is not well equipped with water, which is why the number of wells is important. Well water is used for all domestic services. The commune of Anse-à-Pitres is not electrified. Security Only a subcommission with 22 male police officers, a peace court and a civil registry are part of the administrative and judicial infrastructure of the commune of Anse-à-pitres. Culture Religion For religion there are several faiths in the commune. However the number of temples, churches or chapels is not too important. http://www.gexperthaiti.com/haiti/Site/Communes.htm Organization An influential NGO in the area is known as Ayitimoun. Communication With respect to the communication, at the time of the inventory, a project to implement an annex to the fax was underway and the municipality does not yet have a postal service. In the area of the press one finds only a radio station in the municipality. Neighborhoods Recreation and Leisure n the field of Culture and leisure, the commune almost is devoid of everything, there is no: library, museum, theatre or cinema. There are seven gaguères that work for five days of the week. Sport Football (soccer) is the only sport practiced in the commune on grounds that are in poor condition. Michael Vedrine Category:Belle-Anse Arrondissement Category:Sud-Est, Haiti Category:Communes with 2 neighbors Category:Border Town Category:Communes with soccer fields Category:Route Deparmentale 801